


[Podfic] Red Herring

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“He’s kind of a slut, isn’t he?” Naya murmurs in Darren’s ear, making him jump. “I love it.”</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Red Herring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Herring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343106) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> Thanks, as always, to the fabulous [**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/profile) for letting me play in her sandbox! I already had this on my list of "want to record" stories when [**elhaiaru**](http://elhaiaru.livejournal.com/profile) requested that I record it. So happy to move this one up the list for you! 

[Red Herring](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/4337.html)  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 3,300  


Length: 00:27:53  
Download: [MP3|25.54MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?4w886v03lve437u)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The working title for this fic was “Chris Colfer: Tour Slut,” and that...pretty much sums it up. Many thanks to [**rivers_bend**](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
> 


End file.
